


Runestone

by Master_Magician



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2873732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for nightfall, Legolas and Tauriel have a heart to heart talk about a certain dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gundabad

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way Legolas and Tauriel sat there outside Gundabad for several hours in total silence. This is something they could have talked about, especially since Legolas never once in the movie questioned Tauriel about Kili. He had to of known she went to Ravenhill to find him. Yet he still was both willing to follow her to the mountaintop and raise a weapon against his own father and king.
> 
> That is a true friend right there.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for nightfall, Legolas and Tauriel have a heart to heart talk about a certain dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no way Legolas and Tauriel sat there outside Gundabad for several hours in total silence. This is something they could have talked about, especially since Legolas never once in the movie questioned Tauriel about Kili. He had to of known she went to Ravenhill to find him. Yet he still was both willing to follow her to the mountaintop and raise a weapon against his own father and king.
> 
> That is a true friend right there.
> 
> Enjoy.

The fortress was quiet, almost eerily so.

There had not been a single sign of life ever since Tauriel had seen the light from within. If there was something going to happen here, it would not be now.

It did not change the fact that they needed to wait until nightfall. The less light there was than the easier it would be to sneak inside and learn what was going on inside. It would not be an easy task, even with the dark of night. The elven prince and captain of the forest guard would have little trouble in doing so however.

Former. Tauriel was no longer captain of the guard. In truth she was not even allowed to enter her home of Mirkwood.

In Legolas' entire life, he never challenged the word of his father. He would always support every decision, every action, every decree with absolute blind loyalty and trust.

For the first time in centuries, Legolas was ready to defy an order given by his father.

The prince was no fool, he knew Thranduil was convinced he had deep affections for Tauriel. The very prospect was laughable. Of course he felt deeply for the younger elven maiden. He just did not have any romantic feelings for her. She was the younger sister Legolas never had, his comrade in arms. He would always be ready to raise both his bow and words in her defense.

The latter he already had to do on more than one occasion. Tauriel was only around her sixth century, compared to many elves around her she was quite young. The fact that she was appointed as captain of the forest guard was the crux of the matter. Many elves disapproved of such a captain being in charge of their defense. More than one voice had been raised to the prince about the fire haired maiden. Legolas would always be the first to her defense.

This was perhaps the reason for Thranduil's misplaced belief about the way he felt. Regardless, his father would never listen to any attempts to prove otherwise no matter how hard he could try. Thranduil's will was harder than the mithril smithed by the dwarves of Middle-Earth.

Tauriel had earned her place as captain through her own blood, sweat, and tears. She would slay any foe in defense of her home, was as vigilant as Thranduil himself at times.

Now she was banished from the home she spent so much effort to protect.

Never had Legolas felt so... he was not even sure himself what he felt about it. Anger? Disappointment? Sadness? Many emotions swirled within Legolas' heart. It was something he would have to put more thoughts to later.

Legolas had not had the chance to yet, but he was going to have a audience with his father about Tauriel's banishment. He was simply not going to stand for it. If there was even a chance that Thranduil would listen to his son, then the prince was going to try with every ounce of his own will.

The elven king was not the only one who held a strong forged will.

Looking up to the horizon, Legolas saw they still had another hour or two before the dark would be strong enough to assist their infiltration.

Oddly, Tauriel had been quiet the entire time since their arrival. Legolas had been too distracted by his vigil and own thoughts to notice it until now.

He turned his gaze on the elvish maiden at his side and open his mouth to speak but promptly closed it when his eyes fell upon her form.

Legolas was not the only one whom had been deep in thoughts.

Tauriel had the utmost respect and trust in her prince and friend. She was not even watching the fortress in the slightest. She sat with her back to the large structure and stared at something in her hand. Legolas could not see what because her hands covered it.

It was small, barely big enough to cover the palm of her hand if Legolas was not mistaken. The object must have been something she was carrying or possibly a rock she had picked up recently.

This struck Legolas as quite odd.

Tauriel had always been a person of sparse quality, she believed in her duty above all else. In her eyes there was no room for material possessions or objects of vain interest. Things like jewelry and mirrors, while precious to many other women, were useless weights to her. A sharp blade or a good quality cloak was of true value. Everything else was simply refuse to be tossed aside.

Why Tauriel was suddenly carrying something of the former nature was very perplexing to the prince.

Then there was the way she held the item. It was almost like she could not believe what was in her hands. Her face, always so readable to Legolas, was conflicted about something.

"What is that in your hand mellon?" Tauriel must have been deeper in her thoughts than Legolas thought. The words from the prince startled her so much she actually flinched.

"Nothing." Tauriel said quickly as she moved to hide the object she held. Her voice lacked her usual confidence, her cheeks even flushed slightly. It was partially embarrassment at being caught unawares, that much was easily seen. The other part Legolas knew was because she had to know he was not going to let go that quickly.

Tauriel would trust him, she would talk to him about what was plaguing her so. The maiden always came to him when she was in doubt. Legolas for his part would always give the best guidance he was able to.

If she was nervous about revealing whatever the stone was, it meant there was something serious troubling her thoughts.

When she moved to hide her item, Legolas was able to see what it was. A small black stone, etched with a writing he did not see enough of to be able to identify what language the letters were.

"Tauriel." Legolas said that one word, just as he had done back in Laketown. She would easily interpret his meaning without need for explanation. Such was the way of their bond.

With a lot of obvious hesitation, Tauriel moved the stone back into plain sight for him to see. Legolas took a long, hard look at it. As he had seen, it was small and round, small enough to easily fit on her palm. The surface appeared to be smooth to the touch, its color dark. The part Legolas did not understand was the writing carved upon the surface.

Dwarvish runes.

Why an elf like Tauriel would carry an item like this was confusing to the prince. Made even more so by the way she held it. She held it for him to see, but Legolas saw in her green eyes the fierce protectiveness of the stone.

Much woe would come to the one who tried to take it from her.

Instead of trying to figure out the puzzle on his own, Legolas chose to just track the river to its source. "What is it?" Legolas made no attempt to reach for or look closer to the object she held with such importance.

"A runestone." Tauriel responded mildly hesitantly. Legolas knew there was one particular question she was both expecting and dreading. The prince would indeed ask but not yet.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me."

"By whom?"

"By Ki..." Tauriel paused suddenly. So there was two questions she had been waiting for. This was the first one. "By Kili."

Kili? Kili was a name Legolas did recognize at first. He thought about it for a moment before remembering. Back in Mirkwood, when Thorin's company of dwarves were caught by the elves, one of them had called out a name after hearing a yell from someone not among them.

Kili was the name of one of the dwarves they had taken prisoner. He was the black haired archer with almost no beard, and a slight increase in height compared to the others, all things a rarity among dwarves. It was he that was staring at Tauriel when they locked the prisoners away, and gave Legolas a much harder stare. The same dwarf that had enraptured Tauriel with a story of a firemoon he had seen.

He must have given her the runestone just before they parted on the shores of Laketown. Legolas' arrival had likely been right in the middle of the exchange between the two.

Though why she carried and held it such a way was still puzzling.

"What do the runes say?" Legolas, like most elves, did not know dwarvish. The smaller people were infamous for the secrecy of their language.

"I know not, but it is a token to remember something." Tauriel responded. It was the first thing she had said that was not cut short. Even these words were dripping with nervousness.

Legolas was putting the pieces together in his mind as she spoke. There was something on her mind that she was afraid to tell even him because she was terrified of his reaction toward whatever it was. It must be truly dire if she worried such.

"Remember what?"

"A promise to return." Tauriel had said the first two words like normal but whispered the second two, only Legolas' elven hearing had allowed him to catch them.

Legolas was about to ask what that meant but Tauriel continued before he could. "Kili's mother gave it to him, she thinks him reckless." Tauriel's voice began to regain a portion of its confidence as she spoke.

Legolas waited until she was quiet before asking his next question. "Why did he give such a treasure from his mother to you?"

Tauriel's reaction was the first answer to Legolas' question. She tensed, the flush from moments before returned a little stronger. She gripped the stone in her hand tightly.

This was the grand question she was fearing would come from his lips.

The tone of mild confidence disappeared just as soon as it arrived. "As a promise from him that we would meet again."

Meet again? A treasure from mother to son, from son to a woman. Protectiveness of said treasure. Disobeying a direct order from a king. Hesitation at a parting. Being deep in thoughts. All of these things added up to a single thing.

Despite his many centuries. Legolas was not experienced in such matters, but he knew a courting gift when he saw one.

If the way Tauriel acted was any indication, the feeling was more than a little mutual.

"You care deeply for this dwarf." Legolas' words were not a question.

Tauriel's only response was a nod of the head.

Her silent admission explained her hesitation when it came to seeking his council on the matter. This was a dwarf after all. Their two people were the bitterest of former friends. Many long histories and grudges were not forgotten in the slightest.

Legolas was not an elf to act without thought. He sent his mind working of all the things he knew of Tauriel and the dwarf Kili.

Tauriel was often an outcast among her own people. It was her behavior and appearance that was responsible, through no fault of her own. She was sometimes brash, acting without fully thinking something through even when she should, impulsive some would call it. Then there was her hair, the burning strands were a rarity among the elves of Mirkwood. It singled her out even more than being a sylvan captain of the guard. It was all a recipe for, as men would call it, a black sheep. A person never receiving the praise they deserved, never truly welcome.

Legolas knew some about the dwarf Kili as well. The dwarf favored a bow more than almost any other weapon. That alone would set him apart from his other kin. The height and lack of a real beard added up to another person unwelcome among his own.

The giving of that runestone was another major factor in the thoughts of Legolas. Were he given a gift from his deceased mother, he would treasure it until the day he passed. Kili had willingly, without being asked, given the stone to Tauriel. It showed just what the maiden meant to the young dwarf.

Another thought occurred to Legolas right then. If the two were to have such a union, there was a high chance neither would be welcome at all among their kin. Kili would be shunned in Erebor for consorting with an elf. Tauriel from Mirkwood for the same with a dwarf.

Were the two willing to risk such a terrible outcome?

"Tauriel." Legolas spoke softly. "This dwarf, how much does he mean to you?"

The maiden was quiet for a long moment before Tauriel let out a soft whisper. "I see in him a light that shines brighter and more beautiful than the stars."

That took Legolas a bit by surprise. He knew Tauriel's love for the lights in the night sky. While lacking in material possessions, she treasured their light above all else.

Legolas let a tiny smile grace his lips.

Almost all else apparently.

Looking at the stone Tauriel was clutching to her breast, Legolas did not need to speak to the dwarf to know his thoughts.

With that, he made his decision. He answered the question Tauriel so desperately wanted to ask but would never voice out loud from her lips.

"You have my blessing." Legolas spoke four simple words but upon hearing them Tauriel recoiled as if struck across the face.

"W...what?" Legolas could not remembered the last time he heard Tauriel stutter her words. Not since she grew up into the strong elven captain he knew now.

"You have my blessing." The prince repeated the words slower so that they would be heard more clearly.

Tauriel gaped at him like a fish held from water. "Why?"

Why indeed. Weeks ago he would have been thinking dwarfs as low creatures, beneath the notice of elfish folk. He would have treated all dwarves like he treated them in Mirkwood. Such as the one whose wife and son he insulted just for being dwarves. It was cold and unnecessarily cruel of Legolas to have said those words. Just as it was when he called Thorin Oakenshield a liar about where he received the blade of his people, he could have very possibly been telling the truth but Legolas was too blind to see it.

Blinded by the old hatreds he thought he shared with his father, Legolas had refused to see what was right before his very gaze. It was a grave mistake, one he hoped to one day correct.

So why did he accept Tauriel's feelings for the dwarf?

"I was there in the dungeon, when he spoke to you of the firemoon." Legolas began. Tauriel's alabaster skin reddened considerably in embarrassment but she said not a word. "I saw your reaction as he told you the story, you were so enthralled by the tale. Never had I see you so at ease."

"Kili is a dwarf. Don't you disapprove of that?" Tauriel was once more regaining her confidence, Legolas offering his blessing must have meant more than he thought.

"I do not admit to it often mellon, but I was mistaken about the dwarves." At Tauriel's shocked expression, he pressed on. "They are not the people I thought them to be. I saw it first in the dungeons of Mirkwood. Stubborn as the stone they hail from, but not without honor and pride."

It had been Laketown that solidified his newfound belief in the dwarves. After they tracked the orcs to the town, they arrived just in time at that house to save the dwarves and the children that lived there from a slaughter.

"I saw dwarves, with no weapons or armor, battle against orcs to protect three innocent children whom were not their kin or even their own kind. How many of our people would perform such an act?" Legolas' question was rhetorical, Tauriel would know that.

"I even saw the way you looked upon that dwarf as he lay dying from the poison. I knew you would not follow, you were needed elsewhere." Legolas leaned over and rested a single hand on Tauriel's shoulder as he spoke. "Whatever path you take, whatever choices you make, you shall have my support."

Tauriel was holding back tears as she listened to the words of the prince. She must not have trusted her own voice because instead of speaking, she gripped Legolas' hand in her own and squeezed softly to show her thanks.

"I do however have a single condition." Legolas looked away to turn his eyes back to the fortress.

"What is that mellon?" Tauriel still sounded nervous but nothing like she had been at the beginning.

"When this is all over, when the dust has settled, you introduce me to this dwarf. Properly" Legolas' lips held no smile. If there was a man who had charmed his dearest friend's heart, he needed to meet them. A better meeting was required than the one where he threw them all in the dungeons of Mirkwood.

The smile that lit up Tauriel's face shone brighter than any star the prince had ever seen in his many centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I really hope I got Legolas down right, I picture him as the older brother Tauriel never got to actually have.
> 
> Moonshadow2012 said something on a review for my other story Love Lost that made me notice something I didn't before. Several of the one-shots I've written are almost like deleted scenes from the movie. I only wish they were that good.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Kili have their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an interest from people, along with this getting more activity than Quest for Erebor, I decided to write a follow up to Runestone. Legolas and Kili get to have their meeting. I'm also throwing canon to the wind here, the Durins live, just as they should have. The final talk between Legolas and Thranduil did not happen either.
> 
> Enjoy.

Legolas was skilled in many things. Archery, use of his blades, long travel, tree climbing, he had practiced and practiced in his long life. His experience was spread into all manner of talents.

Despite this, he did not have the faintest idea of how to comfort an upset elven maiden.

No, upset was not a strong enough word. Legolas lacked the proper vocabulary to describe the whirl that was the redhead woman. He did not need to hear her speak to know just how hurt she was on the inside. He could see it clearly in her eyes every time she looked upon the door.

All things considered, the battle had gone well. All sides too heavy casualties but the alliance of elf, dwarf, and man were victorious.

The victory was owed to the bravery of Thorin Oakenshield. After his exit from the mountain, the dwarves rallied to him. He took his nephews and another from among his company off the battlefield to Ravenhill. It was here the orc Azog the Defiler was directing the positioning and attacks of his troops.

It was not until it was too late that the trap was revealed for what it was. However, between the four dwarves, himself, Tauriel, and the halfling Bilbo Baggins, the jaws of the trap were reversed upon Azog.

The prey proved too much for the hunter to handle. Azog was slain by Thorin Oakenshield, although the effort nearly took the life of Thorin as well. Even Bolg was felled in battle as well by Legolas.

Bolg, just thinking the name made Legolas seethe with anger. It was he that nearly ended Tauriel upon Ravenhill. It was the arrival of the elven prince that stopped the orc from killing her and Kili both.

Legolas spent most of the battle of Ravenhill assisting Thorin against Azog's orc minions. His bow was highly effective from the tower he perched himself upon. His stream of arrows were halted when he heard an elven woman scream.

There had been only two elves on Ravenhill.

With his elven speed and agility, he had descended the tower and rushed to the source of the noise. The king under the mountain to be was faring well enough on his own even with a broken sword. Legolas last act of assistance to the dwarf was to hurl Orcrist at one of the orcs attacking him. The prince did not wait to see if the dwarf knew who it was that helped him.

Legolas arrived just in time to see Bolg holding Kili with one arm. The orcs weapon was poised for the killing blow on the dwarf prince. Tauriel was there as well but too far away to stop the foul creature.

Legolas had let his final arrow fly before his mind fully registered the scene before him.

Bolg must have seen the prince coming. He threw the dwarf aside, whom hit the nearby rock face with a loud crack, but when Bolg moved to dodge the missile it hit his shoulder instead of his chest. He was strong enough it was going to take a lot more than a single arrow to bring down.

While he engaged Bolg, Tauriel saw to the fallen prince. Even now, Legolas did not know the extent of his injuries. After Legolas slew the beast, he and Tauriel took the unconscious Kili from Ravenhill.

The whole way back, Tauriel held herself together remarkably well. That was only on the outside to everyone else. She would not be able to conceal her true self from Legolas no matter how hard she tried. Her facade lasted the time it took to get Kili to the healers.

The only thing that stopped her complete breakdown was Legolas' presence and the knowledge that Kili may still be among the world of the living. It was the lack of assurance to the latter that was wearing down her frayed nerves.

The prince was not sure how bad they really were, but all three of the dwarf royals were badly injured. It was Thorin who was worst off from what he heard. After a long protracted battle against Azog's minions then against the orc himself, Thorin was in critical condition. Numerous breaks, cuts, and a stab wound through his abdomen added up to a bad scenario. He had been taken from the battle when he was found by the halfling.

Fili was an unknown. The blonde dwarf was injured before the arrival of Legolas and Tauriel but he was apparently in just as bad shape as the other two. The dwarf with the bald head, Dwalin if Legolas remembered correctly, had carried him back while the hobbit assisted Thorin.

Kili did not appear to be as worst off at first glance. He only had few visible cuts and scrapes but it was the crack Legolas' ears caught when he was thrown by Bolg that bothered the prince. If the healers were still with him, the wounds were more dire than previously thought.

All three of the Durins were given room here in Dale so the healers could have room to work. Theirs were the only three rooms in this hallway of what Legolas assumed had once been an inn of sorts. Thorin's room was at the end of the hall, Kili's in the center, and Fili's at the end.

The pair of elves that sat in the hallway were there for different, yet similar reasons.

Tauriel was sitting in a chair directly in front of the door to Kili's room. Her entire form was deathly still, but Legolas saw the nervous she was desperately trying to hide. The runestone she had shown him was clutched to her breast tightly like a lifeline.

She waited in pure agony of the heart for any word from the healers. Her own injuries were minimal but needed tending, something she refused to do until she heard of Kili's fate. Legolas knew better than to try to dissuade her.

Instead of trying, and failing, to drag her away, he had a second chair set up for himself so that he could sit beside her.

The prince was here for slightly different reasons. His position was beside Tauriel within arm's reach but closer to in-between the doors to Kili's and Fili's rooms. His bow was resting in his lap with his quiver of arrows beside him leaning against the wall at his back.

The purpose of Legolas' presence was twofold. It was primarily to give the support Tauriel desperately needed but would never ask for.

The other reason was to guard the rooms of the three Durins.

Legolas had heard murmurs before he took up this vigil. The dwarves that arrived to defend the mountain were of the Iron Hills, they swore fealty to King Dain. Some were questioning who was more worthy of their loyalty, Thorin or Dain. Thorin was the rightful king of Erebor but he did not have an army present here. It was highly possible for Dain to stage a coup and claim Erebor, along with its treasures, for himself.

So long as the three royals were being tended here, they were in danger. It would be all too easy for an assassin to gain entry and slay them all. If they were dead, the question of the throne would be settled quickly.

At first Legolas wondered why some of the rest of the company of Thorin was not present here. It was still very soon after the battle, they were likely trying their hardest to find a moment to see to their three injured kin. Were it not for Tauriel being here, Legolas would not be here either. He would likely be with his father now, seeing to their losses.

The prince vividly remembered their last... discussion. Thranduil had actually held a blade to Tauriel's throat. Never in the long life of Legolas had he ever raised his voice to his father, let alone his blade. Yet in that moment he did so without hesitation. Legolas would never forget the look of disbelief in his father's eyes.

The prince was prepared to face the consequences for his actions, but he would not allow Tauriel to be hurt before his very eyes. He would always protect her no matter the threat.

Even if it was from his own kin, for she was counted as such to him.

Legolas glanced at Tauriel from the corner of his eye. Her own gaze was still locked to the door leading to Kili's room.

If Kili were to be killed because he was in line for the throne...

It would not come to that. Any would-be assassin would have to get past a certain elven prince before they even got a chance to see the Durins. This was the reason for where he sat. Thorin's room was at the far end of the hall, he was safest. From the position Legolas had chosen, he could cover the entire hallway with his bow. If any possible assassins brought a large number of people, the narrow corridor would limit their effectiveness.

To get to Kili's room would require physically getting past Legolas.

Legolas would pass into the west before he allowed that to happen. Whenever he got the slightest doubt for his reasons, all it took was a single tiny glance at Tauriel for his heart to be refortified.

Legolas was also still promised an introduction to the dwarf prince.

After what felt like days of waiting, the hears began to come out.

The redhead maiden was on her feet so fast Legolas' elven eyes had missed her movements.

All three were still unconscious and would likely remain so for much longer. Their wounds were grave but seemed to be improving slowly. They would recover with time but needed private rest.

Tauriel looked ready to burst into tears for an entirely new reason. They allowed her to enter as long as she was quick and as quiet as possible.

"I shall be right here mellon." Legolas whispered to Tauriel as she entered Kili's room. When her only response was a nod of the head, he was not surprised. The prince knew she would not trust her own voice.

Tauriel closed the door behind her as she stepped over the threshold.

The dwarf prince was going to be fine. The knowledge helped reassure Legolas more than a little. He was worried what would have happened to Tauriel if Kili did not survive his injuries.

Legolas found himself not wanting to imagine the possibility.

The elven hearing of the prince caught the sound of movement from the end of the hall. He was up in the span of a heartbeat with arrow notched and bowstring pulled back.

He found his sights set on a dwarf he recognized.

Legolas immediately put his arrow down. Balin was no threat to the Durins, if anything he would fight even harder than the prince to protect them.

Balin had his hands up while the bow was trained on him but lowered them when Legolas sat the weapon down. He moved up to the prince, leaning over and panting heavily. As if he had been running quite extensively.

"I... heard there's news?" Balin sucked in heavy breaths.

"Yes, the Durins will be well." Legolas responded simply as he retook his seat.

The old dwarf smiled. "Aye, some of the best news I've heard in a while." Balin rubbed his eye, where there was likely a tear merely moments before.

Legolas answered with a nod of the head as Balin looked to the three rooms. "The others will be here soon I'd wager. They're just as eager for news as myself, I only happened to be closer."

Balin was being surprisingly friendly to Legolas. The dwarfs were commonly suspicious at best of elves but this one was making friendly conversation. Legolas assumed Kili was the only one who had this kind of disposition among the shorter folk.

"Listen laddie..." Balin's voice turned serious. "I just wanted to thank you."

Legolas turned his gaze over to the white haired dwarf, his visage full of confusion.

Balin continued. "The lad is only alive thanks to you and the she-elf. Thorin may even owe you his life as well. And even then, here you are, watching over them when none of us could."

Legolas was rendered speechless. He never expected such words to come from the mouth of a dwarf.

Before he could even begin an attempt to voice a response, Kili's door opened. Tauriel stepped out, she was smiling brightly. The nervousness was still there but not only that, her hair was sporting an addition. A new braid that was not elven was gracing her red hair.

"Ahh, I was wondering where the lass had been off to." Balin smiled knowingly as he bowed his head to the maiden. If he had any objections about Tauriel being around an unconscious Kili, the old dwarf did not voice them.

"Legolas..." Tauriel spoke softly. "He wishes to see you, alone."

Balin arched an eyebrow in confusion at those words.

Kili was awake? That explained both the smile and nervousness on Tauriel's countenance. It was time for that introduction he had been promised. It probably should have been under better conditions than this. However, Kili apparently wished to do it now apparently.

Standing up, Legolas moved over to the door. Tauriel stepped aside as he approached. She was unnerved about this meeting. Legolas offered her a small smile of reassurance just before she closed the door behind him.

Kili was laying in bed with his back to the headboard propped up by pillows, the covers were pulled up to his stomach. His shirt nowhere in sight. The dwarf was gazing out the window until the creak of the floorboards gave away Legolas' arrival.

Kili turned toward the elven prince and took a heavy breath. "Um... hello again."

Legolas came forth and took a seat in the chair beside the bed so that the two would be on closer height levels. It would make this easier and hopefully a little less awkward for the poor dwarf.

Surely Tauriel had told Kili that they already had the support of the elven prince. The dwarf more than likely needed to hear it for himself.

Legolas tried to examine the situation from the dwarf's perspective. He was unsure how dwarf customs went but if Legolas had to wager a guess, Kili saw this as similar to talking to his lovers family for the first time.

The elven prince smiled inwardly, that would be fairly close to the truth.

"Good evening." Legolas responded.

Kili did not say anymore for a moment. Legolas was sure he was trying to figure out what to say. After a short time he did. "I wish to make my intentions clear, I intend to court Tauriel."

The words were spoken quickly, so much so that the dwarf had to draw in a heavy breath afterward. He visibly relaxed when the sentence was out from his lips.

"I assume that braid in her hair is part of this?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Kili replied, his voice was becoming a little firmer. "It is a dwarven courting braid. As a way of saying she is spoken for."

Legolas nodded as he listened. "And you seek my blessing in this? Despite everything?"

Kili took a deep breath as he tried to sit up more. The wince that followed told Legolas his attempt to make himself look bigger was a failure.

"I'd prefer to have your blessing as you are the closest she has to kin, but we intend to go through regardless." Kili's tone grew bolder. "Whether you or uncle disapprove."

Legolas looked down at the dwarf on the bed. Despite being on his near deathbed and his injuries, he still had a fire in his eyes every time he spoke of Tauriel.

He was even willing to defy his own blood, his uncle, the soon to be King Under the Mountain Thorin Oakenshield? Kili in that moment reminded the elven prince of himself when he faced down his own king and father for Tauriel.

Elf and dwarf in that moment had their respective love of a certain elvish maiden in common.

If Legolas had any remaining doubts about the sincerity of this dwarf, they were all destroyed in that instant.

"I shall tell you the same words I told Tauriel, you have my blessing." The look of shock on Kili's face that followed Legolas' words was nearly identical to the one that Tauriel had borne outside Gundabad.

"Just like that?" Kili questioned in disbelief. "I... did not entirely believe her."

Legolas did not try to hide the slight upward turn of his lips. "Indeed, just like that."

"Well now... if only convincing Thorin could be this easy." Kili grumbled.

Legolas rose to leave. As Kili opened his mouth, Legolas silenced him with a raised hand. "You need your rest, I shall send Tauriel back in."

Upon hearing that he would be seeing Tauriel again, Kili's grin could have lit up all of Mirkwood.

When the elven prince had his back fully turned to the dwarf he allowed the smile to fully form on his lips.

Just as he reached the door, Kili spoke up one last time. "Thank you, Legolas." It was the first time Legolas ever heard the dwarf utter his name.

"No thanks are necessary, just treat her like the star she is Kili." Legolas did not turn his back as he spoke the words. Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and passed back through the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this little continuation. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I really hope I got Legolas down right, I picture him as the older brother Tauriel never got to actually have.
> 
> Moonshadow2012 said something on a review for my other story Love Lost that made me notice something I didn't before. Several of the one-shots I've written are almost like deleted scenes from the movie. I only wish they were that good.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
